Shards of Darkness
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Hi! This is a story told by me, Bubba Frost Darkson! Would you like to know of my parents? Two of the most powerful beings ever? Well, if you've ever wondered about the dragons being human and the Overlord in love, this is the place. Filled with humor, adventure, mystery and a tad of love, this story hits the spot! Read to see... You can tell whose in love by the title. Sorta...
1. Ch 1 Humanoid dragons

Me: I couldn't get this out of my head. And believe me, you do not want a love sick Overlord in your head while you dream and try to go to school. At least he wasn't in love with me!

Thorn: he was in love with somebody no one would expect.

Me: I call this _Shards of Darkness_.

Thorn: And even the title is a big hint on who's in love with whom.

Me: SO NOW! For the first chapter of _Shards of Darkness_!

Thorn: Let's begin! And I'm not in this, Bubba over here…

Me: THAT'S ME!

Thorn: Is in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Humanoid dragons**

(Bubba's P.O.V)

Hi! My name is Bubba Frost Darkson.

No one knows who I am, well… no one human at least… Only one human knows me, but I doubt he remembers me. But memories last forever and they are always there. You remember everything you do. It is there, just deep down inside. So he remembers me, but he can't bring up the memory. But then again… it would be hard to forget who I am. Not my name or who I am, just who I'm the offspring of.

He remembers my parents of course.

So, back to the story.

This takes place 6 years before Lloyd Garmadon finds his mother, 6 years before the ninja found their dragons and their golden weapons.

And about 1 year before I was born.

Now, I'm gonna stick my opinion in sometimes, and I'm pretty insane.

So it might be disturbing.

"Bubba! Are you seriously telling a story again?" I looked at my Dad, "Shut up! This story is about you anyway! Go float away or something, I'm busy!"

I'm sorry about that; my father is kind of wacked up.

"Bubba, I can hear you."

"DAD! I AM DOING SOMETHING! GO BUG OFF!"

He's really annoying sometimes.

"Bubba, stop insulting me."

I got up and slammed my door closed.

Much better.

...

"DAD!"

"Sorry…"

I couldn't wait till he finally got off this stupid island.

"Bubba, it's time for training."

"DAD! I AM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT! I DON'T WANNA TRAIN TODAY!"

"Geez kid… just trying to…"

"SHUT UP!"

He went off, muttering about how I should be scared of him or something dumb like that.

* * *

Good, he left.

Now, where was I?

Oh yeah, now, time to tell a story.

6 years before episode 23

"Come on Wisp! Stop jabbering!" The dragons were taking a much needed break from guarding the golden weapons. Flame was like the leader of the group, but Shard was much smarter.

Wisp and Shard were girls, but Flame and Rocky were boys. They were all half siblings, so they would never mate.

But Shard was going to find her mate soon.

They were flying to an island they had heard about. It was supposed to be an island of evil. Rocky and Flame were hoping there would be something to fight, but they were going to find something that would never expect.

Wisp said excitedly, "Let's go into our human forms!" The others nodded and when they landed, there was a bright flash and four older teenagers were standing on the beach. Rocky had short dark brown hair and he was a solid dude. His eyes were dirt brown.

Get the pun?

It wasn't that funny, but I tried.

...

Anyway…Flame was a taller boy with orange hair and pale skin. He had a splash of freckles on his face that looked like orange paint. His eyes were rust colored.

Wisp was a super skinny girl with electric blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail. She looked extremely hyper and was always jumping around and moving.

Shard had ice blue eyes and snow white hair. She was extremely pale, and a little bit taller than Wisp.

They looked around in disappointment; there was nothing but a bunch of trees. Nothing stirred at all and nothing moved. Wisp shouted, "Let's look around!" The other three agreed to the energetic girl's plan and they walked around the island.

They found a rock sticking out of the ground that had four handles. Wisp ran up to it and said, "I think this opens something!" She tried to open it, but Shard shouted, "Wait! Wisp don't touch the handles!"

A deep voice rang out, "Listen to her… I'd hate to see you consumed by darkness!" The four turned to see another teen sitting in a tree, swaying slightly. He had black hair and glowing purple eyes. His skin was kind of grey, like he was covered in shadow. He looked like a zombie.

* * *

"Bubba! What are you talking about?"

"DAD! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP STALKING MEH!"

* * *

The teen jumped from the tree and stumbled, trying to find his balance. Not being able to, he fell backwards, landing on his back. He moaned, "It's been so long since I've been able to talk to someone."

He tried to get up, but failed. He just stayed sprawled out on the ground, "And… I can't get up… been so long since I've been able to go into my human form from my gaseous form."

He coughed a bit and purple smoke came from his mouth. He let out a small laugh, "I got my powers back!"

The four stared at him and Flame pulled him up, "How long have you been here?" The boy shrugged, "When the first Spinjitzu master sank the island of darkness… ah… those were the good days. I haven't been able to leave! I need permission and a vortex."

He gave them a hopeful look, "I can show you around!" His gaze settled on Shard, "Ah… who's this lovely dragoness?"

She gave him a disturbed look, "What?"

He threw back his head and laughed, "You're all dragons! I used to be one too! Until I was banished and turned into a cloud of gas that is… Luckily I can become human as well! You are the only being that has ever stuck out to me."

Wisp giggled, "She's Shard!"

Shard gave a pleading look to the smallest girl, "Wisp!"

The boy laughed again, "Could you be the final shard to heal my heart?"

Rocky and Flame growled, "That's our sister!" The boy just swayed, "Are you sure? She looks far too beautiful…" He turned and started walking, "Come on! I'll show you my place! It's underground, but awesome."

They four reluctantly followed. Shard stayed next to Wisp, "What the heck just happened?" Wisp giggled, "He was flirting with you! I think he loves you!" Shard's face reddened, "What? No way…"

Wisp shoved her, "You can see it in his eyes!" Shard frowned, "He looks like he's on drugs. The way he sways around and all the smoke."

Wisp laughed, "He's just unique! The smoke is because he was a dragon!" She dragged the ice dragoness to the three boys, "WAIT UP!"

The mysterious boy laughed again, the strange purple smoke emitting from his throat. He went over to a cave and gestured for them to come inside. After they were inside, he closed a door. Torches with purple fire lit by themselves and he walked down the long hallway.

The boy used the wall to support himself and they made it to another door. He looked at it and mumbled something in the language of the stone army. He blew smoke into a small tube until it opened. He spread his arms, "Welcome to my city!"

No one was in the city.

The boy sighed, "The army that used to live here is trapped underneath Ninjago… they'll come back though… they always do."

He gave a bright smile, "Well! I can show you guys around! There's the temple of light, the celestial clock, and some other stuff!"

He started walking over to a huge mountain, "The temple is up here!" The boy seemed to enjoy giving the tour of his deserted city. Rocky and Flame didn't like the way he kept looking back at them with an evil glint in his purple eyes. Rocky said, "Hey dude, what's your name?"

The boy froze, still swaying, "Oh uh… I don't really have a name… I think it begins with an o… Oliver? No…that doesn't sound right. Oscar…no… Opie…no way… O-v-something…Over… um almost…"

As the boy tried to remember his name, Wisp was laughing at all the failed attempts. He finally snapped his fingers, "I got it! I'm the Overlord! That's what it was! Overlord…now I remember it."

Flame whispered to his siblings, "This guy is evil…!" Overlord just laughed and spun around dramatically, "I am evil! How do you know? Because I am…"

His gaze settled on Shard, "…evilly in love with you."

Shard didn't know how to respond to that, so she just stammered, "O-okay…" Wisp clapped her hands, "I knew he was in love with you Shard! I knew it!"

Flame stared at Overlord, "You're that guy who tried to take over Ninjago, the one with a stone army that was turned to stone." Overlord nodded sadly, "My beloved army is gone… poor little fellows… they only wanted to serve me and they were punished for being loyal to the one who created them." He sighed, "My poor little army… If it had been a fair fight, they would be living happily in Ninjago."

There was the sound of a door closing and Overlord laughed, "Ah, the door closed, it won't open for about 3 months. So, you're stuck here with me. Let's go check out the temple of light."

* * *

"Bubba, it's time for bed!"

"But Dad! I was just getting to a good part!"

"No buts young man, bed time!"

"Fine Dad, just let me sign off."

This is where it just begins.

* * *

me: Yes... this is where it begins...

Thorn: Okay... SO REVIEW!


	2. Ch 2 A lone warrior of stone

me: HI! I'm glad you like it! I meant to update but my sister keeps kicking me off the computer before i can...

* * *

Chapter 2: A lone warrior of stone

(Bubba's P.O.V)

Hi! Did y'all miss me?

No?

Then don't listen.

Yes?

I BE SO HAPPY! Now!

"Bubba, are you still telling the story?"

"YES DAD!"

"Good, continue."

"THANK YOU!"

This is great! Now he won't disturb me anymore!

Anyway, where had we left off?

I remember now, we had left off when the four human form dragons were following the human Overlord to the temple of light after the door had closed and they were to be locked in there for three months.

* * *

"How much longer is this?" Flame was getting bored with climbing up the mountain, but Rocky loved it, "Flame, climbing is awesome!" Wisp agreed with Rocky, through Shard hadn't said a word. Overlord had been silently leading them up the mountain for the past few hours, making sure everyone was together.

Shard finally spoke up, "Yes, how much longer?" Overlord shrugged, "I don't know, I've never climbed it before."

Flame shouted, "Then how do you know where we're going!?"

Overlord sighed, "Because, I teleport here! I have three states you know; my human state, my gaseous state, and my true form, which is a dragon. But, I can't turn back into a dragon and I think it would freak you all out if I turned into something that looks like a mess of different shades of purple cotton candy."

Wisp started laughing at the image of a floating mass of cotton candy in her head. Overlord glared at her, "It's not funny, and I can't help it." Wisp stopped laughing, "Sorry, but an image of it just went in my head and it looked funny." Overlord sighed in frustration, "You know what, how about when we get to the top, for a minute or two, I'll go into that state."

Wisp cheered and then Flame started to slip. Overlord grabbed the back of his shirt before the dragon could fall. Flame dangled from the boy's hand and tried to find a grip on the mountain. Shard said, "Maybe we should just fly up there in our dragon forms!"

Rocky gave a sigh of disappointment and Shard became a dragon. Overlord dropped Flame onto her back and hopped on also. Wisp got onto her sister's back and started clapping again. Rocky reluctantly got on as well. Shard flew to the top of the mountain and landed in front of the temple of light.

She became human again and the five walked inside. Overlord noticed something by the side of the temple and ran over to it.

He stopped in front of a stone warrior turned to stone. He put a hand on the warrior's shoulder, "Kozu…"

The others all looked at the tall warrior. Flame said, "Is this one of the warriors?" Overlord nodded, "This is General Kozu. He could speak in the language of the stone army and in the basic tongue of Ninjago… he was my favorite… the most loyal to me…" The Overlord growled in anger, "I had everything I wanted and the stupid Spinjitzu master took it all away, banished me, and tried to destroy my perfect army, when I did nothing."

He turned away from the warrior and let out a cry of rage. The warrior started shaking, the dust and bits of stone falling to the ground. Overlord looked at the warrior in confusion, "He's not supposed to awaken unless the venom of the Great Devourer touches him… unless…"

He looked at the warrior's foot and spotted a drop of a black and purple liquid like mud. He smirked, "Dark matter… works every time." He gave a small frown, "Though how did it get up here? Was it the wind…?"

Overlord picked up the dot of matter and made a line on the lone warrior's neck. The stone began to crumble and fall off of the lone warrior.

The four dragons all stared as the warrior was freed from the stone. The warrior looked around in confusion, like he had been expecting the battle he was in to still be in process. He started yammering to himself in the stone army language.

Overlord spoke to Kozu, "Kozu, you were trapped in stone for thousands of years! Calm yourself now." Kozu nodded and said, "Yes master."

Kozu turned his gaze to the four dragons who were staring at the warrior in horror. Kozu looked around, "Where are the others? I was here with a whole group."

Overlord sighed, "They were locked underneath Ninjago and I have been trapped here. I thought I had searched everywhere for you and the others, how I missed you, I may never know."

Wisp clapped, "Yay! You finally have your army back! Well, one of them, but that's better than nothing! Now, you promised to turn into cotton candy."

Kozu looked at the small girl in confusion. Overlord looked away, "I don't want too…" Wisp pouted and Kozu looked even more confused. Overlord threw his hands in the air, "Fine, I'll do it!"

His form began to…

* * *

"Bubba, take a break will you?"

"DAD! I JUST GOT TO THE AWESOME PART! GO AWAY! LEAVE MY LIFE ALONE!"

* * *

Sorry 'bout that….

Anyway…

His form began to change into many shades of purple that slowly began to separate. Once he was just a cloud of gas in a human form, the gas disbanded into a big cloud-like mass. He really looked like floating purple cotton candy.

Wisp tried to pet him but he floated away. She chased after him, and it was a disturbing and amusing sight to see. Shard reached out and grabbed the lightning dragon while Overlord returned to his human form. Unfortunately, he was still floating while he transformed, so when he became fully human, he fell onto the ground with a light thud. Kozu pulled him up and Overlord swayed, "I really gotta remember to stay on the ground…" He shook his head and gave a small smile, "Anyway…

* * *

"So that's why I say anyway all the time!"

"Bubba, you're spoiling the story."

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND STOP STALKING MEH!"

* * *

"…you wanna see the celestial clock? Kozu can lead." Kozu grunted in agreement. The pale warrior led the five towards the celestial clock. Flame decided to fly them there, with Kozu giving directions. The general was good at leading and it was easy to tell why he had been Overlord's favorite.

But the lone warrior of stone missed his brethren deep inside.

Overlord missed his army as well, but he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

"Time for dinner Bubba!"

"But I'm not hungry!"

"You gotta eat, kid!"

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Just eat something and come back to the story!"

"Again, I repeat, I'm not hungry!"

"When you get hungry later, don't come to me!"

"Fine! I can get food by myself you know! Anyway, there are other things I can eat besides food!"

"What did I tell you about eating people?"

"I'm not supposed to… Anyway, when I do, I'll be in dragon form!"

"Bubba, I give you one more chance."

"NO!"

* * *

Anyway…

The six made it to the celestial clock in no time. They landed and Flame became human again. The four dragons looked at the clock in awe. They thought it was amazing, until Flame saw the helm of darkness.

He reached over to grab it, but Overlord shouted, "NO! DON'T TOUCH THE HELM!" Flame was startled and tripped onto the helm. The helm rolled off of the clock and the clock started to tick.

Kozu tried to catch the helm, but it fell off the cliff. Overlord shouted, "We have to get it! We have to stop the clock!" The clock was ticking very fast, and it would probably be done ticking in about ten minutes.

Shard turned into a dragon and dived for the falling helm. She grabbed it and flew back up to the clock. The clock was spinning out of control and Overlord quickly put the helm back. The clock stopped ticking and went backwards.

Wisp was looking at the rest of the island in confusion, "What happened to those pillars of rock?" Overlord looked to where the girl was pointing and whispered, "Just for a moment… my island was rising once again… this was the sign… I must plan…"

The four looked at him, "What?" Overlord mumbled, "Nothing…" Shard asked, "Who are you, really?"

He sighed, "I am the Overlord. I am the first evil. I am pure evil. I took over half of Ninjago, while the 1st Spinjitzu master managed to stop me from overthrowing the other half. I am the creator of all evil. The serpentine, the skeletons, the stone army, all evil was created from my evil. The Underworld was created to hold me, but I escaped from my prison. I returned to my island that was hidden in the Underworld. Only a small piece remained, where no one could find it. You four found it and I brought you to the sunken half. The door to the surface will not open for another three months, so you will stay with us."

The dragons didn't really want to stay, but they had no other choice.

The only one who seemed semi-happy about it was Shard.

* * *

me: OOOOOO i sense a romantic moment in the air!

Shard: Shut up!

Wisp: I know!

me: Hey! This is my author's notes! Only me and Thorn are allowed here!

Thorn: I told them they could take my place.

me: YOU ARE IN NO POSISTION TO MAKE THAT DESICION!

Thorn: What?

me: I suck at spelling... anyway, REVIEW!


End file.
